


Just Basim being Basim

by Relatrix



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Valhalla, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla Spoilers, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Gen, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Nonbinary Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relatrix/pseuds/Relatrix
Summary: -SPOILERS-How is Basim doing in the 21st century? Honestly, he's just trying his best.A short observation about this man getting used to the modern world
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Just Basim being Basim

Basim was a man who would never give up his principles, the Hidden Ones knew that. He was a soul tormented by the shadows of his past, distancing himself from the rest and seeking to get out into the world. The depth in his gaze masked an unwanted truth from them all, eyes contemplating them like a predator for the opportunity to strike. It was probably for this reason that the creed felt relieved when the man was finally disposed of. Maybe not entirely, but at least he’d stay far away from them. He’d be a burden only the next faraway heroes would have to deal with.

That’s what Shaun thought as he watched the middle eastern man staring at the computer. Basim had become an extra weight Rebecca and him would have to bear for the time being, the assassin still trying to make sense of all the devices at the cabin. Granted, the middle ages were very different from the 21st century - but the british man hoped Basim would actually manage to fit in as easily as he had promised them he would. He'd flaunted about his capability to understand technology, but it seemed his words needed backtracking now -not that he’d ever admit that-. The only gadget he fully knew how to use was Alexa and he’d continuously ask her for jokes and fun facts.

It was no surprise that the assassin/Isu was also struggling to come to terms with the pandemic. An exasperated “What did you do now” was his response to the mask Rebecca held out to him when they had to go to the city. Not to mention that the first time he walked into a store, it was an utter disaster: he’d forgotten to wash his hands at the entrance and when security approached him from behind, he grabbed their arm, spun around and threw them over his shoulder against the floor. The loud thump caught the attention of the other customers, who stared at the man hovering over the security guard. “Oh,” Basim muttered, unimpressed. “-my apologies. I have yet to understand these rules of yours.” Then proceeded to calmly walk out the door.

One day, when Shaun and Rebecca told him to stay in the car, he eavesdropped on the conversation of a group of teens hanging out at the parking lot. Their different slang and use of vocabulary really called out to him, and although he memorized every single one of them, he never really used them (did he though??). He’d think about them from time to time and let out a low chuckle out of the blue, as if laughing at an inside joke: the first time he’d heard William tell Becca and Shaun that “You all are not taking this seriously”, he remembered the Yaint word and snickered before continuing to drink his tea, unblinking eyes trained on the wall. William genuinely feared Basim was going to take his life for a second.

The real reason he wouldn’t use slang words is because Rebecca forbade him from doing so. A week into the 21st century, the assassin already had a list after questioning a young boy at the skating park (the child also taught him to dab and Basim thought it looked ridiculous). Needless to say, he started using them way too often and the others had had enough. After calling the instant noodles Shaun had bought a “lit dinner” and calling him “salty” because of his glare, he was kicked out of the cabin for the day. Rebecca almost punched him after closing the door and hearing Basim scoff “Well aren’t you a quick one to clap back.” (he’d probably use them as dad jokes)

Of course he’d miss Hytham. He’d act nonchalant whenever he was mentioned, only to listen in closely whenever Shaun theorized about the relation between the young assassin and Haytham Kenway. The modern gang never missed the look on his face whenever he’d read a file or see a picture of his novice: it was a look of pride, and for once in a long time, his lips would quirk up the slightest bit when he’d hear about Hytham’s achievements. Whether he’s an asshole or not, Basim is happy that his adoptive son has made it far in life. He’s not that sentimental though - standing at Eivor’s grave to mock them would be the highlight of his day. He’d do his typical villain speech, arms spread wide as he'd stare into the hollow sockets of the viking’s skull, awaiting a response. The squirrel living close by would always watch him do his morning routine of derision.

Overall, he’s the type of “time-traveller” that wouldn’t get distracted from his main objective (he IS still looking for his children, after all), but he’d still make the most of this little voyage. He wouldn’t be particularly open about it - only observing the modern world around him and slowly keeping up with its pace. He needs to get used to it before setting his big plan into action.


End file.
